Cool & Tsundere
by Hayati JeWon
Summary: Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya. Bad Sumarry warning: OOC , Jangan terpaku dengan SUMMARY soalnya ceritanya bisa berubah :D
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Cool & Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 1**

#NARUTO POV

"Naruto! BANGUN!"

**BUKKKK**

I-ittai, dasar Kaa-chan. Menggedor pintu ku dengan keras.

"Naruto! Bangun!"

"Ha'i"

Ohayo Minna-san, Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Tou-san ku adalah direktur Namikaze crop. Kaa-chan ku juga seorang direktur uzumaki corp tapi dia mengundurkan diri dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurusi ku dan tou-san. Sedangkan aku adalah siswa konoha high School, salah satu SMA bergengsi di konoha

**BREMM BREMM**

Aku langsung menancap gas mobilku ke sekolah. Oh, ya di sekolah aku terkenal dengan sifat cool setingkat dengan sahabatku, Sasuke uchiha. Di konoha high school, aku tergabung dalam sebuah grup yang bernama FOX. grup itu berisi 6 orang anggota, mari aku kenalkan anggotanya:

1. Namikaze Naruto = Ketua, kelas XI B

2. Uchiha Sasuke = Wakil, Kelas XI B

3. Inuzuka Kiba = Anggota, kelas XI B

4. Nara Shikamaru = Anggota, kelas XI A

5. Sabaku Gaara = Anggota, Kelas XI A

6. Sai = Anggota,kelas XI B

#HINATA POV

Sial, aku terlambat. Dengan cepat aku berlari dari halte bus ke sekolah. Kumohon, bel jangan berbunyi sebelum aku tiba di sekolah.

Ohayo Minna-san, watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Aku adalah seorang siswi baru di Konoha high school dan sialnya, aku malah terlambat. aku tinggal bersama tou-san, Neji-nii, dan hanabi-chan .Tou-san ku adalah seorang direktur Hyuuga corp sedangkan kaa-chan ku sudah meninggal. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku tidak memakai mobil malah naik bus umum.

Aku hanya tidak suka memakai barang-barang mewah seperti itu, aku tidak ingin di pandang sebagai gadis yang boros, kaa-chan lah yang mengajari ku seperti itu.

"GANBATE HINATA!" aku berteriak keras sambil mempercepat lariku.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Aku mengatur nafas ku sebentar, sugoii lariku cepat sekali. Hahaha.. aku memang gadis sejati, ya, walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi

Aku berjalan santai memasuki sekolah yang terbilang luas ini, mata perak ku tak henti-henti nya menatap kagum sekolah ini. Aku berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah, berniat melapor kehadiranku.

**TOKK TOKK**

"Masuk" Suara lembut namun tegas terdengar dari dalam kantor

Aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu.. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. saya adalah siswi baru disini" Aku membungkuk

"hm, selamat datang, Hyuuga-san. watashi wa Tsunade Senju. Baiklah, langsung saja, kelas mu ada di XI B"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, tsunade-sama"

Aku keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dan segera mencari kelas ku sendiri.

#AUTHOUR POV

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap diam pintu kelas XI B

"Kau sudah datang, Hyuuga-san" sapa Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan bermasker.

"ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei" hinata membungkuk

"Tunggu disini ya sebentar, nanti saat ku panggil, kau baru masuk"

"Ha'i"

'Semoga ini sekolah yang tepat, haah~ aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi' batin Hinata

"Silahkan Masuk, Hyuuga-san"

Hinata menggeser pintu dan nampaklah sekarang murid-murid yang (-mungkin mau-) akan jadi teman nya.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san. Watashi wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu"

"Wah, Kawaii.."

"Kyaaa Hinata-chan"

Begitulah komentar-komentar dari siswa laki-laki di kelas XI B kecuali anggota fox

"Ehem.. Namikaze Naruto"

Sasuke menyikut lengan sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur. Naruto yang sudah tau kenapa sasuke menyikut nya hanya menguap malas.

"Gomen" ucap naruto cool

"Naruto-kun keren" para fans langsung berteriak-teriak.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas pelan

"Silahkan duduk, hyuuga-san dan mari kita mulai pelajaran nya.

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran nya dengan memberi tugas yang banyak nya minta ampun.

Semua siswa laki-laki langsung mendatangi meja hinata.

"Hai, hinata-chan"

"Gomen, bisa kalian pergi dulu, saya mau makan" ucap hinata

Seakan tak mendengar suara hinata, mereka malah gencar

"hinata-chan, aku boleh minta nomor mu nggak?"

Hinata hanya diam, dia mengeluarkan bento dari tas nya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan"

"Hinata-chan"

"Hinat.."

**BRAKKK**

Hinata menggebrak meja dengan keras, semua murid tertegun dengan perubahan hinata. Bahkan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MAU MAKAN. PERGI ATAU KUBUAT MENYESAL KALIAN TELAH MENGANGGU KU !" teriak Hinata, backround menyeramkan menghiasi perkataan hinata.

"WAHHHH... KAWAIII" bukan nya pergi, mereka semakin berteriak

Hinata memijit kening nya kesal, dia beranjak pergi keluar.

"hohohoh... Gadis yang menarik, benarkan Naruto" ucap Kiba

Naruto hanya melihat hinata datar, laki-laki berambut pirang ini beranjak dari kursi

"oy, mau kemana?" tanya kiba

"Tempat biasa" ucap Naruto datar

#HINATA POV

Dasar murid-murid yang aneh, apa telinga mereka budeg ya. Haah~ tenang hinata, kamu tidak boleh mengecewain tou-san lagi.

Sial.. Aku harus kemana, aku butuh tempat yang sepi dari pengacau-pengacau itu.

aku berjalan santai mengelilingi konoha high school, tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di taman belakang

"E-eh? Wah, Indah sekali disini. Hem.. Mungkin disini tempat yang cocok untuk ku makan, yosh.. Ittadakimasu"

Memang, tak banyak orang yang tau akan Taman belakang ini, maka dari itu tempat ini sangat sepi.

"Wah, Masakan Hanabi-chan enak juga. Anak itu berkembang dengan pesat." ucap ku

"Tempat yang indah" aku menyandarkan punggung nya ke salah satu pohon.

"Yosh.. Aku tetapkan, mulai hari ini taman belakang adalah tempat tujuan ku untuk bersantai" teriak ku bersemangat

"Ternyata kau berisik juga ya."

**DEG**

aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat namun tajam, aku mengedarkan pandangan tapi tak ada siapapun disini, hanya aku sendiri

"Aku di belakang mu" aku segera memeriksa di balik pohon sandaran ku

Dan ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang juga menyandarkan punggung nya seperti ku, rambut pirang nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Si..siapa kau?"

"Oh ya, bisakah kau pergi, ini adalah tempat ku. Aku yang dulu menemukan tempat ini jadi bisa kau pergi" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menutup matanya.

"Oy Oy Oy, aku tanya siapa kau? dan bukankah ini tempat umum? tanah ini juga milik sekolah, kau tak berhak mengklaim ini milikmu hanya berdasarkan kau yang menemukan nya duluan dari pada aku. Bisa saja kan ada orang yang lebih dulu menemukan tempat ini dari pada kau" ucapku panjang lebar

"Hoam.. Kau memang berisik." Laki-laki itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku

"OY, duren.. Aku tanya siapa namamu?" teriak ku

Tapi laki-laki itu tetap berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan ku yang sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Awas saja kau Duren" aku mengertakan gigi kesal.

#AUTHOUR POV

Naruto berjalan santai di koridor. Semua siswi menatap nya berbunga-bunga sedangkan yang siswa hanya menatap iri naruto

"Kyaaa.. Naruto-senpai"seorang gadis tiba-tiba memeluk tangan Naruto

Naruto menghela napas.

"Lepaskan aku, Shion"

"Nggak mau, shion ingin selalu berada disamping naruto-senpai"

Shion, seorang gadis yang cantik. Dia adalah salah satu dari fans fanatik nya Naruto. Shion dan naruto berbeda kelas, shion masih berada di kelas X sedangkan Naruto sudah di kelas XI .

Karena Naruto pernah menolong nya dari perampok, shion jadi tergila-gila pada Naruto.

"Shion sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-senpai"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan shion dan berjalan pergi.

"Kyaaa.. Naruto-senpai keren"

"Yo, Naruto. " sapa kiba saat melihat naruto tiba di kelas.

"hn" Naruto berjalan ke kursi nya.

"Cih, selalu begitu. Aku keluar dulu ya" Ucap Kiba

**TAP TAP TAP**

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan menghentak kan kaki nya, dia terlihat kesal.

"Awas saja kau, duren-_baka"_

Gadis itu berjalan tak memperdulikan sapaan dari beberapa laki-laki di sekitarnya.

"hei, ada gadis manis. Boleh kenalan nggak?" Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menghentikan gadis itu.

"Pergi" ucap gadis itu datar, mood nya sekarang sedang buruk.

"hohoho... Jadi gadis itu nggak boleh kasar-kasar. Nggak...-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI, _BAKA" _Sudah habis kesabaran nya.

Untung saja, koridor sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Ha'i" Dengan cepat laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Sungguh gadis yang menarik, aku harus beritau mereka nih" Rupanya seorang laki-laki lain tak sengaja melihat hal barusan, rambut coklat nya bergerak tertiup angin.

#HINATA POV

Sial, Sial, Sial..

Dasar laki-laki duren _baka, _awas saja jika aku bertemu dia lagi, pasti kucincang-cincang.

"hei, gadis manis. Boleh kenalan nggak?"

Astaga, siapa lagi ini? Apa dia nggak tau aku sedang nggak punya Mood buat ladenin mereka. Oh kami-sama, apa mereka nggak tau, kalau aku sudah sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan mereka yang kegenitan itu. Cih, menjijikan.

Ah, lihat matanya, kedip-kedip gitu? dia ini laki-laki atau bukan sih?

"Pergi" Ucap ku datar, aku sudah sangat sabar.

"hohoho... Jadi gadis itu nggak boleh kasar-kasar. Nggak...-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI, _BAKA" _

Sudah kubilang kan, jangan mebuat marah seorang Hinata Hyuuga atau kau akan tau akibat nya.

"Ha'i"

Dengan cepat dia lari dariku, heh.. apa segitunya mengerikan aku.

Cih, gara-gara meladeni mereka, aku jadi terlambat.

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan cepat. Untung saja, kurenai-sensei belum masuk.

Beberapa laki-laki memandang ku seperti ingin memakan ku saja.

"Hai, Hinata-chan."

Seorang gadis menyapaku.

Hem.. Dia cantik juga, rambut pink nya seperti warna daun pohon sakura yang sangat kusukai. Oh, ayolah.. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus memberi kesan baik untuk mereka

"Hai juga, er.. kamu siapa ya?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno dan itu teman ku Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten."

"Hai, Hinata-chan" Sapa dua gadis yang baru di tunjuk Sakura

"Hai, Ino, tenten" sapa ku.

"Kau sangat keren saat memarahi mereka semua, aku kagum sama kamu lo" Tiba-tiba ino duduk di samping ku.

"Ehehe.. Iya" ucapku Malu

"Ano.. Apa kau adik Neji-kun ?" tanya tenten

Aku menyergit bingung, dari mana gadis ini tau nii-san. Bukankah, nii-san sudah kuliah.

"Er.. iya, Aku sepupunya" jawabku sekenanya.

"Dia suka sama nii-san mu, gara-gara nii-san mu pernah menyelamatkan nya dari preman ." ucap sakura

Aku ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh, ya. Kamu baru disini kan. Bagaimana jika aku kenalkan nama-nama teman kelas ini?" ucap sakura.

Aku mengangguk .

"Baiklah, dimulai dari anggota fox."

"Fox" ucap ku bingung.

"ya, Fox. Itu adalah grup yang isinya laki-laki keren. Mereka ada 6 anggota. Pertama Namikaze Naruto sebagai ketua, Kedua Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Wakil ketua dan er.. Sasuke itu milik ku ya, hehe.."

Aku tersenyum maklum.

"yang ketiga sampai keenam adalah anggota, nama mereka adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, dan terakhir Sabaku Gaara."

"Ah... Sai-kun" Ino menepuk pipinya malu.

"oh ya, Gaara dan Shikamaru ada di kelas A, sedangkan Naruto,sasuke-kun, Sai, dan Kiba berada di kelas sini. Coba kau lihat laki-laki berambut raven itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ke laki-laki yang sedang mendengar lagu dari heandset nya.

"Itu kiba dan itu Sai"

Aku mengangguk

"Dan itu adalah Ketua nya, Namikaze Naruto"

**DEG**

Rambut kuning, kulit tan, dan er.. tampan.

dia, dia, DIA adalah duren-_baka_

Waktu seakan berhenti, aku terpaku dengan sesosok laki-laki yang sedang asyik membaca buku. kuakui sih, dia er.. tampan.

TAPI, sifat nya itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Dia menutup bukunya dan..

DIA MELIHATKU., dia menyeringai seakan menantangku.

Oh, kami-sama, aku sangat ingin menonjok wajah tampan nya itu.

KUSOOOOO...

**TBC**

**HAIIII MINNA-SANNNN**

apa kabar?

Authour buat Fanfic Baru.

sebenarnya ingin buat oneshot tapi nggak memungkin kan deh, heh.

Ya sudahlah.

gomen jika fanfic yang dulu belum selesai? tapi nanti authour usaha'in di lanjut secepatnya.

Kurang puas? kurang panjang? gomen :(


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Cool & Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 2**

#NARUTO POV

Sungguh hari yang membosankan. Bertemu dengan gadis cerewet, di ganggu oleh shion dan sekarang haah~ membosankan.

Aku hanya membaca novel yang baru di beli si uchiha itu, lumayan dari pada nggak ada kerjaan.

Hn, sepertinya gadis cerewet itu baru sadar keberadaan ku, lihatlah bagaimana mata perak nya itu melotot ke arahku, hahah.. dasar gadis aneh.

aku menyeringai, sepertinya bener kata kiba, gadis satu ini pasti akan menarik.

Aku mengambil tas ku dan beranjak pergi.

"oy, Naruto. Mau kemana kau?" tanya kiba

"Pulang." jawab ku sekenanya.

Sebenarnya, aku tak pulang. Aku memilih bersantai di taman belakang favoritku. Tempat nya sepi, damai dan segar. Bermacam bunga-bunga yang indah berserakan disini. Kalau dilihat, taman belakang seperti ladang hijau yang sangat luas.

Aku memposisikan tubuh bersandar di pohon sakura yang sangat sejuk.

Heh, memori ku kembali mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi, pertemuan ku dengan gadis cerewet itu. Kuakui, dia lumayan manis, mata perak nya sangat indah.

Tapi sayang, dia sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

#HINATA POV

NANI? aku sekelas dengan si duren-_baka_ ? WOW ini sangat perfect, aku bisa lebih leluasa membalas kan dendam ku. hehe...

"Oy, Naruto. Mau kemana kau?"

cih, mau kemana tu duren-_baka_. tsk, mau membolos ya.

"Pulang"

Pulang? bel pulang kan belum berbunyi. ya, kuakui sih, bentar lagi bel nya berbunyi, tapikan..

Ah, sudahlah. Tunggu saja pembalasan ku duren-_baka_

**TET.. TET**

cih, udah berbunyi ya? segera saja aku membereskan peralatan tulis ku.

tapi tunggu? dimana kotak bento milik hanabi-chan. _Kusooo_, aku nggak menghilangkan nya kan. ah, pasti tertinggal di taman belakang.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, aku berlari ke taman belakang.

"Sial, aku harus cepat. Nanti aku ketinggalan bus lagi"

"Hosh..hosh.."

aku tertunduk di rerumputan hijau itu, huh,capek juga

Aku berjalan ke pohon sakura tempat ku menyadarkan diri, memeriksa sekitar pohon itu tapi dimana kotak bento itu, nggak mungkin hilang kan?

"KUSOOOO.. DIMANA KAU KOTAK BENTO!" teriak ku kesal

"Sudah ku bilang jangan berisik, gadis cerewet."

Suara itu?

Aku memeriksa ke sisi satunya pohon, dan itu..

NARUTO NAMIKAZE SIALAN

#AUTHOR POV

"ada apa? kau seperti melihat hantu saja." ucap naruto

"KAU? dimana kotak bento ku.?" tanya Hinata

"entahlah," naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan, dia tidur

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening hinata.

"Oy, Duren-_baka_. Aku tanya, dimana kotak bento ku bewarna silver di balik pohon ini" ucap hinata .

"..." Naruto diam

"KAU!" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh si rambut kuning ini, dia harus menemukan kotak bento milik adik nya itu.

Mulailah, hinata menelusuri sekitar pohon itu, dia juga mencari di semak-semak.

**TWO HOUR LATER**

"KUSOOO... DIMANA KOTAK BENTO ITU"

jam telah menujukkan 06.00 sore, tapi hinata tetap berusaha mencari kotak bento kesayangan adik nya, naruto juga masih disana.

**DRETT DRETT**

"ada apa hanabi-chan?"

"Nee-chan nggak pulang? ini sudah jam 06.00 sore lo."

"Eng,, nee-chan ada tugas kelompok jadi mungkin pulang agak terlambat. oh,ya beri tau Neji-nii juga ya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah"

Hinata menghela napas lega, untung saja Hanabi tak bertanya jauh.

"Kau berbohong"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pohon yang sedang di sandari laki-laki paling menyebalkan di hidupnya

"Masalah buat loe?" hinata kembali mencari kotak bento hanabi.

Tapi..

"Ah, I-ttai" Hinata terjatuh, tak sengaja kaki nya menyenggol batu besar.

"_Kusooo_, I-ttai"

"Sepertinya itu batasmu." Naruto beranjak bangun, dia berjalan ke arah hinata dan jongkok di hadapan hinata.

"Ada apa ? kau mau menertawakan ku, hah?" Sengit Hinata

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata datar, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas nya. Sebuah kotak bewarna silver.

"Itu kan...-"

Naruto meletakkan kotak itu di hadapan hinata, laki-laki itu beranjak pergi.

"KAU? JADI KAU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN NYA? DASAR DUREN-_BAKAAAAA_" hinata mencoba berdiri dan

"I-ttai" hinata memegang kaki nya yang ternyata berdarah karena dia terjatuh tadi.

"Haah~ Cerewet, aneh, dan menyusahkan" Naruto berbalik ke arah hinata.

"SINI KAU, DUREN-BAKA. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

Naruto mengangkat hinata ala bridal style.

"Oy Oy, apa yang kau lakukan.." Hinata memberontak, dia memukul-mukul dada Naruto

"Diam atau ku jatuhkan"

"..." Hinata langsung diam

Naruto menyadarkan hinata ke pohon sakura tadi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Ini obati lukamu dan ini air mineral untuk membersihkan kakikmu."

Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Oy Oy.. Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku sendirian setelah kau membuat ku begini" ucap hinata .

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik ke arah hinata.

"Gomen ne Hinata" Naruto tersenyum TIPISSS dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"E-eh? Ap..apa itu.. Suara nya terdengar aneh. ARGHH sudahlah" Hinata menuang air mineral itu ke kakinya.

'Dasar Duren aneh'

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih di koridor, sekolah sudah sepi jika di perhatikan hanya dia yang berada di sekolah. Beruntunglah pagar sekolah belum di kunci.

"ARGGGHHH... Kusoo.. Bagaimana aku pulang sekarang, disini sepi juga ya, er.. menakutkan" ucap Hinata merinding

Tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintai nya dari belakang, seringai nya terlihat jelas.

Hinata hampir terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan ke tembok.

"I-ttai, sepertinya ini batasku. Haah~ Darah nya keluar lagi. _Kusoo_ Aku tak tau jika akan seperti ini jadinya." Hinata duduk kursi yang di sediakan di depan kelas.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, berniat menelpon nii-san nya.

"Kusooo... Hp ku mati. Bukankah siang tadi masih mau. Haah~ Sudahlah." Hinata kembali berjalan walau kakinya sudah semakin parah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

"Yo Naruto, kau sudah datang?"

"hn."

Naruto duduk di samping sahabatnya yang sedang asik melukis, laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyandarkan badanya ke sofa.

'Hinata ya, hm.. apa dia sudah pulang?' Naruto beranjak dari sofa.

"Mau kemana lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu." Naruto berjalan pergi.

"Dia sangat aneh sekarang, tumben-tumben dia tidak tidur seperti shikamaru."Ucap gaara.

Anggota Fox hanya mengindikkan bahu.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam, perjalanan nya ke halte masih jauh.

"Cuma perasaan ku saja atau ada yang mengikuti ku. Haah~ mengerikan" Hinata meneliti sekitarnya tapi tak ada tanda orang yang mengikutinya

'Awas saja jika tu orang menyerangku. Dasar pengecut, memamfaatkan tubuh lawan yang tak bisa bergerak kemudian menerjang dari belakang. Dasar pengecut.' Batin Hinata

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Dark Suna."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalan Hinata, 5 orang anak laki-laki.

"Dark Suna? hahah.. gelar apa'an tuh? apa mungkin karena aku membuat babak belur penguasa suna high school yang lemah itu, kalian jadi memberi gelar aneh seperti itu padaku. Tsk"

"Seseorang yang mampu mengeluarkan aura hitam mengerikan, itulah kenapa kami menyebutmu Dark Suna." jelas salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh gitu jadi apa tujuan kalian mengintaiku dari tadi?"

Ke lima laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Kami akan membalas kan dendam bos kami dan kami nyakin kau tak bisa melawan karena kakimu sedang terluka."

"Pengecut artinya lemah dan aku tak suka laki-laki lemah. Kalian semua akan ku buat babak belur menyusul bos mesum kalian itu" remeh hinata

"KAU!"

2 orang dari mereka berlari menerjang Hinata, dengan susah payah Hinata menghindar.

'dengan kaki seperti ini, aku akan susah. Sial.." Hinata memenjamkan matanya, kosentrasi.

"Ada apa? Hinata's dark suna? kau mengalah? baru saja menghindari 2 orang kau sudah kelelahan." Ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Heh, Jangan kira dengan jumlah kalian yang lebih banyak, aku akan kalah. Kau lupa, aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang tak terkalah kan."

Si A melayangkan tinjunya, hinata merunduk dan menendang 'anu' nya.

"I-ttai" si A tertunduk ke tanah.

Tak mau kalah, Sie B segera menerjang hinata membabi buta, tonjok sana, tonjok sini, tendang sana, tendang sini(?).

"tsk! lemah" Hinata mengepalkan tangan nya kuat dan menonjokkan ke B

**BUKK BUKK**

Dengan 2 kali tonjokkan di perut, si B gugur.

"Kusooo. Dia kuat" Si C berteriak marah.

Hinata menyeringai.

"Eukh, i-ttai" Hinata terduduk memegang kakinya yang semakin parah.

"E-eh? Lukanya semakin parah. Ini kesempatan kita, ayo majuuu" Si C dan D memegang tangan kiri dan kanan hinata.

"Hey hey hey, ini namanya curang."Hinata memberontak.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti bergerak juga, terima ini" Si E menampar Hinata.

Hinata meringis, pipi kanan nya sangat perih.

**BUKK**

Hinata terbatuk saat perut nya di pukul.

"hn, kalian memang curang ya, perempuan kok di keroyok" Si C,D, dan E menoleh kebelakang

"Siapa Kau? jangan ikut campur"

Seseorang itu menyeringai, dia melepas plastik makanan yang di pegang nya dan berlari ke arah hinata yang di sekap.

**BUKK BUKK BUKK**

Dengan gesit seseorang itu menjatuhkan si C, D, dan E .

"Uhuk uhuk," Hinata memegang perut nya yang sakit, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Na..naruto" Ucap Hinata lirih sebelum kesadaran nya menghilang

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Naruto membaringkan Hinata ke kasur apartemen yang di beli nya diam-diam.

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat Hinata. Sangat mirip dengan _nya_." Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai lembut rambut indigo hinata.

"Haah~ Aku merindukan mu, sarah-chan" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, laki-laki pemilik mata shappire blue itu memenjamkan matanya, mengenang memori yang tak akan pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

_"Naruto-kun"_

_"Bangun Naruto-kun"_

_"Heheh Naruto-kun lucu"_

_"Naruto-kun aishisteru"_

_"Na..naruto-kun Go..gomen"_

Naruto membuka matanya paksa, wajah tampan nya di penuhi keringat, napas nya tersenggal-senggal.

"sarah-chan, " ucap Naruto lirih.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jam dinding berbentuk kodok itu.

'jam 08.00'

"Gadis itu kuat sekali tidur nya" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

#HINATA POV

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kan mataku, membiasakan cahaya terang yang memasuki mataku.

"Di..dimana ini" Aku perlahan bangun, kusoo dimana ini.

"eukh" aku memegang kepala ku, perlahan memori pemukulan itu merasuki otak ku.

"I-ttai" Aku langsung memegang pipiku yang memerah sedangkan kakiku semakin parah saja.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, gadis cerewet." Seseorang laki-laki masuk membawa baskom dan handuk.

"KAUUU?" Mata perak ku terbelalak melihat laki-laki paling menyebalkan di hidupku sekarang tepat berada di depan ku

"Kenapa? kau seperti melihat hantu saja?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku.

Tunggu? kenapa dia disini? apa yang terjadi denganku.

"Kau dipukuli sampai babak belur jadi aku membawa mu ke apartemen ku." ucap nya.

Eh? jadi sekarang aku ada di apartemen laki-laki sialan ini.

"Oh . Arigatou" ucap ku jutek.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa nya dan pergi ke belakang mengambil kotak P3

"Ulurkan kakimu." Dia duduk di lantai .

"Nggak usah" tolak ku ketus

"jangan mebantah." Ucap nya datar.

Huh, aku memalingkan wajahku dan mengulurkan kakiku.

Dia membersihkan kakiku dengan air hangat dan memberikan obat luka terakhir dia mem perban kakiku.

Ya, walaupun cuma hal biasa, kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini karena sentuhan nya? cih, ada apa denganmu, hinata

Dia kembali ke dapur dan membawa ramen cup.

"Makanlah, kau pasti belum makan." Dia menyodorkan ramen cup.

Aku terpana, sejak kapan ini laki-laki jadi baik padaku.

Naruto menyergit bingung.

"Hei, gadis cerewet. Kenapa kau diam saja. Cepat makan." bentak nya,

aku menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lihatlah, sifat asli nya keluar juga.

"Aku tak lapar." tolak ku ketus.

Naruto menghela napas, dia menarik tangan ku dan menaruhkan ramen cup itu di tangan.

"Kau itu gengsi juga ya, cepat makan. Aku tau kau lapar." Ucap nya,

Dia kembali duduk di Sofa sambil memainkan PSP nya.

Yah, dari pada ku kelaparan, baik ku makan saja.

#AUTHOR POV

Dalam diam Naruto dan Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

_**Slurp.. Slurp..**_

Hinata memakan mie ramen dengan cepat.

"Ehem.. Oy Duren. Kenapa kau baik denganku. " Ucap Hinata, ramen cup di tangan nya sudah ludes.

"Hm.. kenapa ya?" Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari PSP

"Apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan ku ya?"

Naruto terdiam, dia menatap hinata intens.

Hinata yang di pandangi seperti itu merasa risih.

"APA? Ada apa?"

"Nggak mungkin" Naruto kembali memainkan PSP nya.

"Tsk"

Hinata beranjak dari kasur, dia menaruh ramen cup nya di tempat sampah. Dengan kaki yang masih luka, hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk mengambil tas sekolah.

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat photo Naruto yang di rangkul oleh gadis berambut merah, ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Naruto membuat nya terlihat imut. Hinata beralih ke wajah gadis berambut merah. 'cantik', adalah kesan pertama hinata untuk gadis itu.

Hinata tertawa pelan.

'Rupanya si duren_-baka _itu takut dengan pacarnya.'

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Astaga!"

**GREPP**

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah, sekarang jarak nya dengan Naruto sangat dekat. Tanpa di sadari hinata, rona merah telah memenuhi pipi putihnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto

"Ano.. em. itu.. er.. A-aku.-"

Naruto menatap bingung Hinata yang gelisah sendiri di pelukan nya, gadis berambut indigo ini selalu memalingkan wajah jika di tatap oleh nya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya.

"AKU SEDANG MELIHAT-LIHAT"

Dengan posisi sedekat itu, Naruto bisa saja tuli karena teriakan Hinata . Dengan refleks Naruto melepaskan pengangan nya kepada Hinata yang mengakibatkan sang gadis jatuh dengan sukses.

"Aww I-ttai"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk telingan nya, berharap tidak tuli karena teriakan Hinata.

"Oy Duren, kenapa kau menjatuhkan ku. Ini sakit tau" keluh hinata

"HEI, Siapa suruh kau berteriak kepadaku, aku kan refleks menjatuhkan mu karena terkejut."

"Cih" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, rona malu kembali menghiasi pipinya. Dia kan nggak bermaksud meneriaki Naruto hanya saja karena tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh saat Naruto menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Aku pulang" Dengan susah payah, hinata berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, biar aku antar" Naruto menahan tangan mungil Hinata.

"Baiklah" Hinata tak kuasa menolak, karena dia takut jika di serang lagi seperti sore tadi.

**BRUMM BRUMMM**

Naruto menancapkan gas keluar dari gedung apartemen nya. Di samping nya Hinata hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Gadis itu, apa dia pacarmu" tanya Hinata.

"nama nya Sarah. Benar, dia adalah pacar ku saat di konoha junior high school." ucap Naruto datar.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia tertegun dengan tatapan Naruto yang menyiratkan kesepian berbeda dengan tatapan nya selama ini. Apa dibalik ketenaran Naruto dengan sifat cool dan kesan tak peduli itu tersimpan Naruto yang kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

**...Apakah ini sifat asli Naruto Namikaze?**

**TBC**

Oalaaa Minna-san.

Jumpa lagi dengan Jewon-chan(Hayati azkiya)

kalian bisa panggil aku, jewon atau Hayati.

Kalau azkiya itu nama adik saya, heheh.. :D

Oke tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya..

Sayonara minna. muach..muach.. *kissbye*

Kurang puas?kurang panjang?gomen :(


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Cool & Tsundere**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina**

**GENRE : Romance**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY : Seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sifat nya yang cool diam-diam menaruh hati ke gadis Tsundere di sekolahnya**

**Bad Sumarry _**

**Chapter 3**

#AUTHOR POV

Hinata memandang keluar jendela mobil, suasana malam di konoha sangat ramai, banyak mobil berlalu lalang di samping nya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Masion Hyuuga. Kau tau kan?" Ucap Hinata

"Ngomong-ngomong, duren..-"

"Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Tsk! Itu terserah ku mau memanggil mu apa, dasar." Ucap Hinata ketus

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Terserahlah, dasar cerewet."

**Skip~**

Naruto memandangi Rumah yang hampir menyerupai istana itu, kebun yang luas dan asri menambah keindahan masion Hyuuga, ya walau masih kalah jauh dari kemegahan masion Namikaze-Uzumaki milik orang tuanya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat gadis yang baru saja mengoceh tak jelas itu sekarang tertidur pulas dengan nyaman.

"Haah~"

Naruto menghela napas.

walau secara fisik 'mereka' tidak mirip tapi sifat dan kelakuan mereka sangat mirip, gadis kuat dan cerewet.

"Sarah-chan~" Gumam Naruto

"Eugh.. Sudah sampai ya." Hinata mengucek mata nya pelan.

"Ada apa? duren?" Hinata memiringkan mukanya bingung, kenapa laki-laki duren ini menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tak ada, cepat keluar."

"tsk! tanpa kau suruh, aku akan keluar, dasar duren-_baka_."

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya melihat mobil berwarna biru langit itu menghilang tanpa _mengantarkan_ nya kedalam. Hei, tidak mungkin kan dia berjalan ke rumah nya dengan berjalan kaki melewati kebun _YANG SANGAT LUAS _ itu dengan kaki yang terluka.

"Dasar tidak punya hati. tsk.. aww.. I-ttai.."

Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pagar yang tinggi itu, memencet bel yang tersedia di sudut pagar.

"Kyaaa... Hinata-sama. Kenapa kaki anda?"

"Hinata-samaaa.."

"_Urusai_"

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

"Yo, Naruto. Kemana saja kau?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, Memenjamkan mata biru itu.

"Kau pasti masih ke pikiran sarah kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab.

"Relakan dia Naruto, aku nyakin di atas sana, Sarah tidak akan senang jika kau begini."

Naruto membuka matanya, memandangi langit-langit atap. Kata-kata Kiba barusan masih terngiang di kepalanya.

_"Relakan dia"_

Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan, bayangan gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum selalu ada di pikiran nya.

_"Yokatta, kau selamat, Naruto-kun"_

Kejadian yang sangat ingin dilupakan nya terus ada di pikiran nya laksana kaset yang terus menerus di putar di otak nya, kejadian yang membuat dia kehilangan sang gadis.

Naruto meringis, di saat sang gadis akan di antarkan ke peristirahatan terakhirnya, dia malah tertidur tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sejak kejadian itu, dia tertidur selama 2 minggu.

_"Oy, Duren..-"_

Naruto terbelalak kaget, kenapa bayangan gadis cerewet itu bisa masuk kepikiran nya.

_"SINI KAU, DUREN-BAKA. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"_

Naruto tertawa, gadis itu sangat lucu menurutnya. Seorang gadis yang mampu membangkitkan kebiasaan dulunya walaupun sedikit.

"Naruto kenapa, dia terlihat aneh sekali. Senyum-senyum sendiri." Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah"

Shikamaru mengindikkan bahunya

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa lavender, seorang gadis duduk di sisi kasur. Di samping nya ada sebuah kotak P3, handuk, dan air bersih.

"Hinata-hime, bagaimana kaki anda. ini saya bawakan susu cokelat kesukaan anda." Seorang perempuan berpakaian pelayan membawa nampan berisi susu cokelat panas.

"Hn, letakkan di sana dan juga bawa semua ini" Hinata sibuk memperban kembali kakinya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Pelayan wanita itu pergi.

**BLAM**

"Cih."

Hinata merebahkah badanya ke kasur queen size miliknya.

"Namikaze Naruto ya.. hm.."

"laki-laki yang malang, masih terjebak dengan cinta pertamanya."

Hinata memainkan tangan nya di udara, layaknya seperti menulis di udara.

"Cih, kenapa aku jadi mikirin duren-_baka_ itu, sebaiknya aku tidur..." Hinata menarik selimut bewarna lavender nya sampai menutup pinggang nya.

"Selamat malam, Kaa-chan." Gumam Hinata pelan.

**Skip~**

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

**02.00 AM**

Terlihat seseorang laki-laki yang gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit tan nya, laki-laki itu juga sering merubah posisi tidur nya.

"Sarah" Gumam Laki-laki itu aka Naruto

#NARUTO POV

Darah, Kobaran api, teriakan, suara tembakan dan Bom.

Semua mejadi satu disini, sebuah peristiwa yang merubah hidupku.

_"Yokatta, Kau selamat Naruto-kun."_

Gadis itu, dia tersenyum manis padaku tanpa memperdulikan luka tembakan yang bersarang di dada nya.

"S-sarah chan.." Aku memangku kepalanya.

"TOLONG KAMI... TOLONG.."

_"percuma Naruto-kun. Tak ada yang bisa menolong kita. Lihatlah mereka semua juga membutuhkan pertolongan."_

Kualihkan pandangan ku ke sekitar, benar mereka semua tergelatak tak berdaya.

_"Naruto-kun"_

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke gadis ini, seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku lebih bewarna .

Dia memegang pipi ku yang sudah basah dengan air mata, tersenyum walau keadaan nya sudah terluka parah.

_"Aishiteru.."_

Aku terbelalak saat dia menutup mata nya.

"T-tidak.. TIDAK.. JANGAN PERGI."

#AUTHOR POV

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kuso, mimpi itu lagi. Haah~" Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu menghantui ku, Sarah-chan"

Naruto menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan masa lalu kelam nya dan melanjutkan hidup untuk masa depan .

**06.30 AM**

"NANI? Kusooo Aku terlambat." Seorang gadis segera melompat dari kasur, menyambar handuknya sebentar dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi

**BUKK BAKK BUKK BAKK**

Waktu mandi yang biasanya di habiskan 15 menit sekarang hanya 5 menit, dengan cepat gadis itu berpakaian seragam sekolah nya. Dia berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Yang hanya dipikiran nya sekarang adalah JANGAN TERLAMBAT LAGIIII!

"Hime-sama sarapannnn..."

"Hime-sama hati-hati.."

"Hime-sama..."

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di mansion megah itu, para pelayan ikut gasak gusuk melihat hime mereka yang terkejar waktu.

**06.45 AM**

Hinata menyambar kunci mobil yang tersimpan rapi di laci meja, ya walaupun dia tidak ingin menggunakan mobil pemberian tou-san nya itu tapi ini adalah darurat, dia bisa saja di hukum oleh Anko sensei.

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata menginjak gas mobil bewarna lavender itu dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

'15 menit lagi.. aku harus cepat..'

Hinata mengendrai mobil nya dengan cepat, dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari pengendara lain.

Tiba-tiba di samping nya ada mobil bewarna biru langit tanpa harus melihat kedalam kaca mobil itu, dia sudah tau siapa pengendara nya.

"Duren-_baka"_ Gumam Hinata kesal.

Menurutnya duren aneh ini sedang mempermainkan nya, berkali-kali mobil biru langit itu menghalangi jalan nya.

"Cih, mengajak balapan nya.. Baiklah, akan ku ladeni kau.." Hinata melirik jam tangan nya.

'10 menit, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mu..' Gumam Hinata

Gadis berambut indigo ini semakin mempercepat mobil nya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat mobil laverder itu terlihat merespon ajakan nya.

'Gadis pintar.' Naruto tersenyum .

**BRUMM BRUMM**

Hinata menancap gas dan berhasil melewati mobil Naruto tapi Naruto tak tinggal diam, laki-laki berambut pirang ini semakin menambah kecepatan nya.. sekarang posisi mobil mereka sejajar dan jalan masuk sekolah mereka di depan mata.

Hinata semakin menambah kecepatan dan kembali berhasil melewati Naruto dan FINISH..

Hinata berhasil memasuki jalan masuk sekolah dan diikuti Naruto di belakang. gadis ini mengurangi sedikit kecepatan nya saat pintu gerbang Konoha High School terlihat, bisa mati dia kalau pihak sekolah melihat mereka balapan .

Hinata memparkirkan mobil nya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo ini keluar dengan angkuh.

"Heh, memalukan.. kalah dari seorang gadis." Hinata memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya..

"Terserah kau saja.." Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Hei kau duren-_baka_" Hinata berteriak.

"Kau masih mau berdiri mematung disana atau kena hukum Anko-sensei karena terlambat masuk kelas." Ucap Naruto.

"N-nani..? Oy.. Tunggu aku.." Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto.

Dan rupanya Kami-sama masih melindungi mereka, buktinya Anko-sensei belum masuk kelas mereka.

"Hinata-chan, Yokatta.." Sakura segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kami kira kau akan terlambat." Ucap Ino

"Ehehe..." Hinata tertawa.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri teman-teman nya dari anggota fox.

"Kau datang.." Kiba mengalihkan pandangan nya.

Naruto duduk di kursi nya dan menaruh tas biru tua itu ke atas meja berniat menjadikan nya sebagai bantal untuk tidur..

Kiba menarik satu kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto yang terlihat mau pergi ke alam tidur nya..

"Malam ini, kami akan pergi.. Kamu mau ikut?"

Naruto membuka matanya sesaat..

"Tidak. Aku capek.."

Kiba menyergit kan dahinya

"Kau yakin? kita nggak ketempat biasa lo... sie rambut merah itu mempunyai tempat baru katanya.." Ucap Kiba..

"Tidak."

Kiba menghela napas sesaat, jika seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendak sang ketua.

"terserahlah.." Kiba berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan menghampiri sasuke untuk mengabari keputusan ketua.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah 4 orang gadis yang terlihat asik dengan cerita mereka, dengan posisi yang masih seperti semula yaitu merebahkan kepala nya di meja dengan tas sebagai bantal nya.

Naruto memandangi gadis berambut indigo itu. Dia terlihat senang, sesekali gadis itu memegangi perut nya menahan tawa. Naruto ikut tersenyum saat mendengar lolucen yang keluar dari bibir nya.

"Hei hei Hinata-chan. Kami akan pergi ke kafe Sun. Kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Ino.

"Kafe Sun?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dia tidak pernah mendengar nama kafe itu sebelum nya.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kafe itu baru buka kemarin.. katanya kafe itu membuat promo untuk pembukaan resmi kafe mereka hari ini terlebih untuk para jomblo seperti kita.." Ucap Sakura

Hinata ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Promo itu belum di beritahukan tapi nanti saat jam 5 sore ini. Bagaimana? kau mau ikut kan?" Ucap tenten.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, seingatnya hari ini dia Free tidak ada urusan apapun di rumah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap hinata tersenyum

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tersenyum senang.

"Kafe sun ya, hm.. menarik." Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Dia beranjak dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke arah anggota Fox.

"Ada perubahan rencana.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Kiba, Sasuke dan Sai menengok ke arah nya

**COOL & TSUNDERE**

Sasuke memainkan kunci mobil nya, mata onyx nya terus menjelajahi murid-murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah berniat mencari si kepala kuning dari murid-murid tersebut

"Ne ne Hinata-chan.. Hari ini kau berangkat menggunakan mobil kan? aku ikut ya.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah 4 gadis yang berdiri di parkiran. Mata nya tertuju kepada gadis berambut pink yang terlihat memohon kepada gadis indigo di depan nya.

"Gadis memalukan.. apa dia tidak mempunyai mobil sendiri.." sindir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memandangi gadis-gadis itu, terlihat si rambut indigo mengangguk kan kepalanya dan si rambut pink bersorak gembira dan memeluknya.

"Dasar gadis aneh.."

"Yo.. Sasuke.." Sasuke menoleh

anggota Fox berdiri di samping nya..

'Sejak kapan mereka disini,' Batin Sasuke.

Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan si rambut pink, Sasuke jadi tak menyadari teman-teman nya

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan perubahan rencana? Naruto.." Tanya Gaara.

"Kita akan ke Kafe Sun." Ucap Naruto.

"K-kafe Sun? heh.. kamu ikut promo nya ya? Wah.. tak ku sangka?"Ucap Kiba tertawa .

**BUKK**

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepalanya..

"Kalian ikut saja.. Kita akan berkumpul jam 5"Ucap Naruto datar dan pergi ke arah mobil nya.

Kiba yang telah sadar dari kepalanya berniat membalas Naruto tapi Gaara sudah memengangi badanya..

"Woy woy _Teme_.. itu sakit.. hey hey...-"

"Apa boleh buat, itu keputusan ketua.. Hoam.." Shikamaru menguap malas dan berjalan ke arah mobil nya.

"...-Naruto-_teme _jangan pergi kau.. Hey hey.." Kiba semakin memberontak.

"Ayo kita pergi.." Sasuke juga berjalan ke arah mobil nya meninggalkan Sai, Kiba, dan Gaara yang masih setia memegangi Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku pergi.. sampai bertemu di Kafe.." Sai tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

Gaara melepaskan Kiba dan berjalan pergi..

"Woy woy hosh,, hosh.. kalian.. hosh.. tega padaku.. hosh.. Hei Gaara tunggu aku. Aku ikut mobil mu" Kiba berlari mengejar Gaara yang sudah siap pergi dengan mobil nya.

Skip~

Hinata melilitkan handuk lavender nya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Haah~ Mandi sore memang mengasyik kan.." Hinata membuka pintu balkon nya dan menghirup udara sore .

"Kyaaaa.. Hime-sama.. kenapa anda keluar dari balkon menggunakan handuk saja.. cepatlah berpakaian.. bagaimana jika ada yang melihat." Hinata mengendarkan pandangan nya ke bawah, terlihat pelayan wanita nya berteriak histeris.

Hinata hanya mengindikkan bahu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dari balkon rumahnya..

"Kyaaa Hime-sama.."

"Waaah... Tubuh Hime-sama memang yang terbaik.."

"Hime-sama..."

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kening Hinata, gadis berambut indigo ini menghirup napas dalam-dalam.. Sebelum

"_URUSAI_ ... Cepat pergi dari sana..."

Hinata menutup pintu balkon nya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian.

Mata nya meneliti pakaian apa yang akan di pakai nya saat ke Kafe Sun.

"Yosh.. sudah kuputuskan.."

**20 MINUTE LATER**

"Wah.. rumahmu megah juga, Hinata-chan"

Sakura meminum teh yang di sediakan pelayan.

"Tidak juga.."Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm.. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti nya rumah mu ini termasuk dalam 3 kategori Mansion termegah di Konoha."Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah? siapa yang lain..?" tanya Hinata.

"Mansion Namikaze-Uzumaki dan Mansion Uchiha." Ucap Tenten.

'Mansion Namikaze-uzumaki?' Batin Hinata.

"Oh begitu.. sudahlah ayo kita berangkat." Hinata berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil nya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay.. akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana dengan chapter ini? semakin ngebosenin ya?

Gomen ne :(

.

.

Lama banget ya publish ya? gomen :(

.

.

.

REVIEW MINNA-SAN


End file.
